Growing Up
by chloe-bug
Summary: To stave off boredom, Sonny signs up for one of the jobs the studio gives to the actors over the summer. What she didn't plan on was becoming the nanny of Dakota Condor!


**Okay all my friends and not-friends in Computer Land, today I watched the movie Uptown Girls and I saw some similarities between Molly and Sonny and Ray and Dakota, and it didn't escape my attention that Dakota Fanning was in the movie and the character in SWAC is named Dakota. I personally think that was on purpose. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**October**

**

* * *

**

"So, what are your plans for the summer Tawni?" Sonny asked as the two girls gathered up their stuff to take home.

Tawni shrugged as she decided what clothes she was going to take with her what she was going to leave behind to be donated. "Shopping, relaxing, and being pretty!" She finally decided on the pink skirt instead of the blue, then turned to her different tops.

When she didn't continue Sonny frowned, "Aren't you going to ask me what _my_ plans are?" Tawni shook her head 'No.' Sonny sighed and answered anyway. "Well, _I'm_ going to be staying home, catching up on all of the shows that I've missed, and my mom's gonna be in Wisconsin for a while so she won't yell at me saying I'm watching too much T.V. I'll be able to clean my room back to its former glory. Oh! And I can see if any of my favorite authors have published anything!" She paused. "Wow, when I say it like that, it seems like I have no life."

Tawni chuckled. "I tried to tell you that the other day when you noticed they got new chairs in the cafeteria." She took the tops she was going to donate and put them in the basket with the other rejects before turning to her co-worker. "Look, if you think you're going to be bored, just go to the main building." Off Sonny's confused look, Tawni sighed and spoke like she was talking to a small child. "In the main building there's a list that the studio posts. You put your name on it and they give you a job to do while you're not filming. You should get a pretty good job, because no one ever sings up for that thing." She smirked. "Everyone else has a life." And then she was picking up her last bag and walking out the door, leaving Sonny to her thoughts.

**

* * *

**

It had been two days since Sonny's conversation with Tawni and two days since she had signed her name on the paper in the main building. She was starting to realize that since she started working on So Random! she really lost her social life. She was just finishing cleaning out all the saved up files that she didn't need in her computer when her cell phone mooed.

She jumped up from her chair, startled, and fell to the floor. Grateful that no one was around to witness that very embarrassing moment in her life, she quickly she got back to her feet and grabbed her phone from where it was laying on her bed.

"Hello?" She answered, trying not to sound as startled as she felt.

A woman's voice replied coolly, "Is this Sonny Munroe?"

Sonny cleared her throat softly. "Yes, it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Mr. Condor's secretary. He would like you to be at his house at seven thirty sharp. The directions to his home will be texted to your phone. Have a nice day-"

"Wait!" Sonny cut her off. "What is this about?" What was this lady on?

The woman sighed, "You signed up for the Studio Summer Jobs, did you not?"

Sonny nodded. Then she realized that the woman couldn't see her, so she answered, "Yes, I did. But I still don't understand why I'm expected to be at Mr. Condor's house."

"Just be there." The woman replied shortly. The dial tone told Sonny that she had hung up.

Sonny looked at her phone and sighed. 'What am I going to wear for a mystery job?' Was her last thought before she sprung into action.

**

* * *

**

Sonny glanced back down at the text she had received earlier with the directions to Mr. Condor's House. According to the text you would be able to see the house right away but all Sonny could see were trees. Just as she was about to Star69 Mr. Condors' secretary about the questionable directions she spotted a big iron gate with a huge C on each door. She turned her car into the small way and stopped before the gates.

She looked at her watch then back at the gates. She was going to be late if they didn't open in the next minute.

"_Can I help you?_"

Sonny jumped and looked to her left. She finally noticed a small box with only a button and a speaker in it. "Um, I'm supposed to be here. I'm-"

She was cut off by the speaker. "_You have to push the button ma'am._"

"Oh." Sonny leaned out her open window and held the button down while she spoke. "I'm supposed to be here. I'm Sonny Munroe." There was no answer just a buzz as the gates opened. She reached out and held down the button again. "Thank you."

As she put her car in drive she heard the man on the other side of the box speak. "_You're welcome ma'am._" Sonny smiled brightly and drove up the long driveway. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the mansion in front of her. She parked her car and stepped out, keeping her eyes on the 'house' the whole time. Walking up the concrete steps and through the pillars Sonny faced two large wooden doors. She reached over and pushed the button to ring the door bell that was almost invisible next to the doors.

She only had to wait a moment before a tall slim woman opened the door and glared at her. Sonny cleared her throat softly before speaking, "Hi! I'm Sonny Mun-" She stopped talking when the woman suddenly turned and started walking down the hall. "Okay." Sonny mumbled as she walked inside and closed the door behind her before she raced to catch up with the woman who had reached the end of the hall and was turning into another room. She stopped in the doorway of what seemed to be an office.

"Sit there and wait." The older woman ordered as pointed to a chair in front of a large desk. After Sonny settled into the chair the lady turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. Sonny glanced around the office and deduced that Mr. Condor really like modern art. Or at least his professional decorator did.

She was about to get up and leave and forget all about the job but as she started to stand, Mr. Condor entered the office, on his cell phone like always. "No! I don't care! Just do it!" He snapped the phone shut and sat behind the desk. He started shuffling through the numerous papers on the desk, completely ignoring Sonny.

Sonny glanced around for some hint as to if he even noticed her. "Um, sir?"

Mr. Condor looked up, startled. He frowned angrily, "What are you doing in my office?" He yelled.

Sonny was shocked. "Your secretary called and said you expected me here?" She said it like it was a question. Maybe he forgot who she was. "I'm Sonny Munroe."

He sat and stared at her for a moment before nodding in understanding, the frown not leaving his face. "Right. You're the funny girl who showed my angel around that one day."

She nodded quickly, trying not to shudder at the mention of Dakota "Yes, that was me."

"Well, as you know I have a job for you." Sonny nodded again. "Seeing how you and my darling Dakota got along so well, and seeing how I just fired her last nanny, I want you to be her _new_ nanny. If you go back down the hall, up the stairs take your first left, and go to the third door on the right, you will be at her room." He turned back to his papers and started ignoring her again.

Sonny's jaw dropped. _This_ was the 'pretty good job' Tawni had said she would get? No way! "Um, Mr. Condor?" He looked up annoyed. "I don't think I'm . . ." She paused trying to come up with a polite word, "_Qualified _enough to take care of Dakota." She bit her lip. 'I would need to be a professional with a deep knowledge of Freud to be able to handle that demon!' She finished in her mind.

"Nonsense! Now go!" Sonny felt too scared to even try to convince him any further so she stood up and ran out of the room.

She leaned against the wall outside of the office and she considered all of her options. After finishing her mental pro and con list she sighed and pushed off of the wall, headed down the hall so she could find the stairs. At least she was getting paid to do this.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it kind of sucks, but it's only the first chapter, so it's supposed to be a little slow. Anyway, I'm debating on whether or not to add Chad in. I have both scenarios planned out, so I need your input (although I think I know what it's going to be!). Tell me what you think. Do you like it? Hate it? Do you want to marry it :)! I want to hear anything you have to say, it helps me become better! **

**October**


End file.
